


I’ll Be an Absolute Gentleman

by FaustianFamiliar



Category: the Arcana game - Fandom, the arcana
Genre: Biting, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Straight Sex, blowjob, julian route spoilers, sort of??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25129972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaustianFamiliar/pseuds/FaustianFamiliar
Summary: A one-shot of what should have happened when you share the bed with Julian at Mazelinka’s. If you follow me on Tumblr (@faustian-familiar) or Wattpad this is the same one I posted there.Please enjoy our submissive king getting what he deserves.
Relationships: Apprentice/Julian Devorak, Julian Devorak x MC, Julian Devorak/Original Female Character(s), Julian Devorak/Reader, Julian Devorak/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 353





	I’ll Be an Absolute Gentleman

As the moon begins to rise over Vesuvia, Julian rolls over beside me, facing the opposite wall. I turn over to study the outline of his lean body. The moonlight peering through the window offers a delectable tease of what’s under his clothes - the muscles, rippling as he shifts, the auburn curls at his nape, the tantalizing line of his bare neck, close enough to touch. Close enough to kiss. I begin to imagine him, his hands planted on the bed on either side of my head, the headboard slamming against the wall over and over... my next breath comes in with a shaky gasp. 

While our mutual attraction is already apparent, I can’t allow him to tempt me. I turn away and stare out the window. His face comes back into my mind unbidden, the pressure of his body against me as he pushed me against the wall. I feel the unmistakable tingle between my thighs and listen to the sound of Julian breathing so close to me. 

I have to stop this. 

I imagine his arms around me, him lifting me up and plowing me into that wall so I scream his name. I huff in frustration. 

I absolutely cannot wake him. That doesn’t mean, however, that I can’t take care of my lust and then get some sleep. I roll onto my back and slide my hand down between legs. My sex is already slick and hot to the touch. I curl my fingers around my bud, pressing gently and moving it in slow, even circles. I inhale deeply and slowly, desperate to moan but determined not to disturb the man beside me. 

I stroke myself with my thumb and slip a finger into my depths, stoking the fires and trying not to think about Julian’s hands being the ones touching me. 

I slip a hand under my shirt to fondle my breast, and my elbow brushes against Julian‘s back. He immediately startles, and I freeze beside him. Perhaps waking him wasn’t what I should have been concerned about. 

He rolls over to face me, about to speak, and his face transforms into shock. Even in the low light I see a flush rise in his face that reaches his ears. 

“Er...sorry!” He averts his gaze. “Do I... I didn’t mean to... should I leave?” 

He unconsciously reaches down and presses a hand to his crotch, attempting to hide a considerable bulge. 

I glance down between his legs, feeling the tingle blossom into a fire. 

“No, Julian,” I whisper. “I want you to stay.” 

My desire for him is burning like a furnace in my belly, clouding my thoughts, prompting me to act. I sit up in the bed and put my hands on his shoulders, pushing him down onto his back. He stares up at me in disbelief, the flush growing deeper as he bites his lip. I mount him in one fluid motion, straddling him between my legs, my hands still pinning his shoulders. He glances nervously toward the curtain that divides our room from the rest of the house. 

“I promised Mazelinka that I would behave like a gentleman,” he whispers. 

I can’t help but smirk down at him, a mischievous glint in my eyes. “Thankfully I didn’t make any promises to behave like a lady.” 

He opens his mouth as though to protest again, but it’s muffled into a small, satisfied sound as I lean down and brush my lips against his. He kisses me eagerly, our mouths crashing together with need as the tension between us begins to melt. He moans into the kiss, so I catch his bottom lip between my teeth and bite down hard enough to sting. I pull away slowly with his lip still clamped between my teeth, then release him, to the motion of his hips rolling up against me. I look down at him and find him heaving for air. 

“Be quiet,” I command. “Are you trying to get us caught?” 

His eyes widen and he shakes his head vigorously, clearly aroused. 

I bend down until my lips are brushing against his ear. “Don’t make a sound.” This close to his neck, I can feel his pulse quicken. I bite down on the soft tissue below his ear, rolling it between my teeth, and Julian writhes beneath me, his breath one long, shaky gasp that barely passes as quiet. 

I put my hand on his shoulder and cup the back of his head with my other hand. His hands find my hips and grasp me. I curl my fingers into his beautiful auburn hair and tug his head back roughly to expose the pale throat. He shudders encouragingly. 

I bite his throat with savage need, emboldened by the way his pulse jumps in my mouth, and grind my teeth back and forth until his mark glows warmly on my face to heal him. His hands travel up my shirt until tiny points of pain blossom in my back from his fingernails digging into me. I’m riding the wave of his thrusts as his hips buck uncontrollably. 

We shed our garments one by one, careful to move delicately in the bed and make no noise, and regard one another expectantly. His body is slender and lithe in the moonlight, the flush of arousal spreading down his neck, and his member stands painfully erect for me. 

I climb into his lap and cradle his head, guiding his face down to the curve of my breasts. He brushes his thumbs over my nipples and squeezes them gently, then kisses a trail across my chest before taking one hard nipple into his mouth. His tongue works over it, lapping at the small point until the heat in my core becomes unbearable. 

I shove Julian back down onto the bed, making it creak suspiciously, and pin his wrists above his head as I line up our bodies. The look on his face is almost reverent. I can’t help but tease him when he looks so desperate. I grind up and down his shaft languidly, coating the underside of his cock in the wetness he caused. He throws his head back and closes his eyes, mouth open in a silent groan, and arches his back. 

“Tell me you want it,” I whisper. 

He bites his lip and nods. 

“Say it.” 

The words come out huskily as he levels me with a hungry gaze. 

“I want you.” 

I can’t contain my need for him any longer. I lower myself inch by inch onto his impressive length until we’re both gasping for air. His girth stretches me with a euphoric sensation, and I pulse around him as though my body wants to take him deeper. 

I slide up until the tip is barely touching my hole and drop myself down again. Julian squeezes his lips together, desperate to make a noise, but I direct a meaningful look towards the curtain and he curls his fingers into fists instead. I begin to ride him with a steady rhythm, finding that our bodies move together naturally. 

I lean down to his chest and lick a line up the middle. He’s glistening in the low light, and tastes deliciously salty on my tongue. My mouth moves to his nipple, kissing it twice before clamping my teeth down on it. Julian gives me a hard, primal thrust in response, and I feel his arms strain against me for a moment before I push them back down. I take a moment to admire the indents from my mouth before I bury my teeth in his flesh again and increase the pressure until his mark glows, to squirms of pleasure as he rams his length in and out of me. 

The bruise shrinks even as I pull my mouth away, but the ecstasy in his expression is evidence enough that he’ll remember it. 

I release his wrists and slip one hand between my thighs, caressing my bud, and spread the fingers of my other hand across his chest. I rub myself fervently, coaxing the pleasure from my nerves so that every plunge onto his member brings a fresh wave of delight. The knot in my belly grows hotter, sending the tendrils of sensation coursing through my body. 

“Julian...I’m going to cum. I’m gonna cum on your cock.” 

His eyes are bright with enthusiasm as he nods. He looks so eager, so pliable under my touch, his hands searching my body like it’s a treasure, that my orgasm explodes within me. 

Wave after wave of pleasure crashes over me as I crumple onto his chest, rolling my hips into him as his body bucks up to meet me. He clutches me to himself and brings me in for a deep kiss as I ride it out. I pause to catch my breath, then nip his neck playfully. 

“Tell me when you’re about to cum,” I whisper. 

I pick up myself up and bounce on his cock until his belly tightens and his breath hitches in his throat. 

“I’m...oh god...I’m gonna cum.” 

I lift myself off his member and move down to take him into my mouth, savoring the taste of us together. I grasp his shaft in my hand and slide my hand up and down, sucking and licking the swollen head. 

Julian clutches the sheets, pushing himself off the bed. His eyes squeeze shut as his cock twitches and his hot seed starts to fill my mouth. He claps a hand over his mouth to stem the whine that rises in his throat, succeeding only in subduing the sound to a strangled groan. 

I swallow down his orgasm and wait until his cock begins to soften in my mouth before I pull it out and kiss the tip. 

He practically melts in the bed, sighing deeply and throwing his arm across his eyes. 

He whispers to me in the dark. “That was...er... thank you.” 

I can’t help but laugh. “No need to thank me,” I reply. “That was fun.” I crawl back up to the head of the bed, and he stretches out his arm and beckons me closer. I curl up against his side. 

I don’t realize that I’ve fallen asleep until a shriek from Julian wakes me. My eyes snap open to the sun streaming in through the window, and Mazelinka standing over us, wooden spoon in hand. 

The cause of the shriek is apparent when I sit up, and discover the angry, red, spoon-shaped welt on his stomach. The mark on his throat flares to life as Julian blushes furiously. 

Mazelinka smirks down at us. “Very Gentlemanly of you, indeed.”


End file.
